Harry the Hunter
by Shenandoah77
Summary: When Harry Potter's wife is killed by the Yellow Eyed Demon it sends him on a journey for answers and revenge along the way he meets the Winchesters and becomes a hunter.


**Harry The Hunter **

**By**

**GaleWinchester**

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter he belongs to JK Rowling and I don't own Sam and Dean Winchester (although I would love to borrow them for a few hours) they belong to Eric Kripke and the CW network. No money is being made off this fic and it's purely for my entertainment.

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter felt the bed shift beneath him"Ginny" he asked "Brian's crying I'm just going to go check on him" she mumbled tiredly "Okay" said Harry turning over to go back to sleep he had to be at work early in the morningGinny padded off down the hall to the hall towards Brian's nursery Harry had almost dozed off when he heard the scream years of fighting for his life against Voldemort had left him with lightening fast reflexes and before he knew it Harry had grabbed his wand and was racing down the hall to his six month old son's nursery

The past nine years had been quiet, peaceful even after the defeat of Voldemort and his death-eaters but the survival instincts instilled in him during that time had never left him but they had by no means prepared him for what he saw. Ginny was missing and Brain was wailing in fear in his crib reaching down to pick up his son Harry noticed something drip from the ceiling it was blood looking up Harry found Ginny pinned to the ceiling her stomach slashed open Harry was about to attempt to pull her down when the she burst into flames across the room Harry saw a figure with glowing yellow eyes disappear into a cloud of black smoke looking up to see his wife completely consumed by the flames and realizing that he must save his son Harry grabbed the baby and in a blind panic apperated to his in-laws parlor.

Molly Weasley was heading to bed she had just finished a tiny jumper intended for a baby shower gift for Nymphadora Lupin as she was expecting her and Remus' third child in a few weeks when her son- in- law appeared with a crack nearly landing on her.

"Harry what in Merlin's name, She said as she took in Harry pallor and Brian's screaming what's happened where's Ginny"?

Harry eyes teared up Molly I... a fire.. she was cut and on the ceiling I.. I.. couldn't save her fire everywhere. Where's Ron and Hermione? I need to speak to Ron and Hermione.

Harry was making no sense but what little she could make out sent a dread through Molly's chest turning to look at the family clock she saw Ginny's hand move from mortal peril to fall off the clock signifying that her youngest child and only daughter was dead. A heart wrenching cry of pain left Molly's lips before she collapsed to the floor.

When Arthur Weasley raced down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about he found his son in law in a stupor mumbling about fire on the ceiling, Ginny and blood. And his wife passed out in the parlor floor it wasn't until after he fire called Ron and Hermione that he noticed the hand from the clock where it had clattered to the floor. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Three days later

They had just laid Ginny to rest and Harry was seething after losing so many loved ones he thought that he should be accustomed to the pain but nothing could be further from the truth something new and strange and downright unholy had taken his beloved Ginny from him. Even in the early hours after Ginny's death when the Ministry had decided that the fire had been the work of some dark wizard. Hermione had been researching looking for anything that fit the description of the thing Harry had seen in Brian's nursery.It was impossible that it had been a wizard, wizards don't disappear into a black cloud when they apparate.

Hermione's best theory at the moment was a demon had killed Ginny. But that still left the question of why and what was it doing in Brian's nursery so Hermione had sent owls to many of her Department of Mysteries contacts all over asking if anyone had ever heard of a demon with this particular M.O. so far nothing had turned up.Harry looked around the Weasley kitchen he had never seen to loud and very spirited family so solemn before even Fred and George couldn't find it in their hearts to try and lighten the mood. Harry vowed to himself that he would find the things that had killed his Ginny and make it pay he didn't know if it was even possible to kill a demon but hell this wouldn't be the first time that he had done the impossible. Doing the impossible was all in a days work for the famous Harry Potter.

Just then an owl fluttered through the window and landed in Hermione's lap offering her a letter opening it she began to smile.

What is it asked Ron a lead does someone know something about the thing that killed Ginny

Yes actually Hermione said still carefully studying the piece of parchment.

So what does it say asked Harry

It's from a psychic in America that sometimes helps the American version of the Ministry of Magic anyways it says she knows a family who were attacked twenty two years ago by the same demon and that they have been hunting it ever since says the father is starting to close in on the thing she's invited us to her house for a meeting says that the family should be arriving at her home any day now and that if we want to meet them we should come as soon as possible.

Well what are we waiting for then said Ron lets go find out what they know and take care of the bastard that did this.

No said Harry I'm going alone

What do you mean Harry I know Ginny was your wife but she was my sister and one of Hermione's best friends you can't expect us to sit here and do nothing.

I don't but the two of you are Brian's godparents and I can't take him with me when I go to fight this thing and if something were to happen to me I want to know that he's with the two people I trust most in this world. Besides you to can't just leave Maggie and Jason.

Mom can watch the kids Harry you need our help we've always been a team.

Yes but Ron your mom's in no shape to take care of a preschooler, a toddler and an infant she's barely holding it together at the moment no take care of your family and my son for me that is the best way you can help me right now.

Okay mate if you insist but you had better owl us everyday and come see Brian at least every week international portkeys may not be your favorite thing but the kid will need to see you now that Ginny's gone

And I will need to see him after all he's all I have left of Ginny with that Harry headed up the steps to check on his sleeping son before heading out to Diagon Alley to buy supplies for the trip.

Looking down into the cradle that Molly had dug out of the attic for Brian, Harry smiled the boy was so much like his mother he had gotten Ginny's ginger hair rubbing his finger across a chubby little cheek he felt tears prick at his eyes it was so unfair Ginny was such a good mother and while he had lost his mother at the tender age of one at least he'd had her that long Brian only had Ginny for six brief months. Harry had never wanted a life of loss for his son he had wanted him to have everything he had missed out on growing up. Brian open his hazel eyes to look at his father Harry was still taken by those eyes not the brillant green that he and his mother shared and not the chocolate brown of Ginny's but a interesting mix of the two and while Remus had thought it sad that Brian didn't have his father and grandmother's eyes Harry thought his son had beautiful eyes. But at the moment those eyes were sad Harry knew his son didn't understand where mummy had went and that she wasn't coming back but that did nothing to keep the baby from crying for her. Brian had been nearly inconsolable the past three days he wanted his mum and nobody else would do.

Seeing the poor tyke awake Harry picked him up and began rocking him humming some silly Wierd Sister's song Tonks had gotten stuck in his head the other week at work he knew it was a lousy excuse for a lullabye but at the moment he really couldn't bring himself to sing the one Ginny had always used. After a time Brians eyes got heavy again and Harry kissed his son's little button nose and smoothed his downy hair before laying him back in the cradle and apparating to Diagon Alley.

Three hours later Harry had everything in order a new trunk for traveling a new wardrobe since he had lost everything in the fire, a magical tent just in case his quest took him somewhere remote, a complete medical kit stocked with every healing potion he could legally buy, parchment for writing and an asundry of other items he may or may not need. Harry had also got another bit of business taken care of making out a new will leaving everything to his son and his son in the care of Ron and Hermione he had also set up a trust fund for his son so that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be financially burdened by caring for Brian. With everything he could think of taken care of Harry headed to the Minitry's international portkey office and in no time at all found himself spinning at a dizzing speed across the Atlantic.

Harry landed in Washington DC at the United States Department of Magic's international travel offices and after clearing customs and headed over to the office of interstate portkeys a took the first avialable portkey to Lawrence Kansas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Home of Missouri Mosely

Missouri wasn't at all surprised to find the most famous wizard alive on her doorstep she had known when she sent the owl that Harry Potter would come she only hoped that he would be able to help the Winchesters in their hunt for the demon that had destroyed their family.

Letting him in she noticed the dark circles underneath his emerald green eyes and that his notoriously messy hair looked as if he had just stepped out of a windtunnel of course that was probably pretty close to the truth of the matter when one travelled by portkey.

"Harry Potter" she said with a smile "Come on in and sit down the Winchesters should be here in a hour or so."

Harry smiled hoping that this psychic was nothing like Professor Trelawney had been

"Harry Potter I am nether a fruad nor a fake and you son will live a long and rather eventfull life now quit comparing me to your divination professor."

"How did you ah..."

"I'm a psychic" she stated flatly.

"Did you just use Ligilimency on me?"

"No child I told you I'm psychic I can read mind and your's is practically screaming right now."

Harry brought up his occlumency shields not really wanting this strange lady inside his head even though he didn't believe she was dangerous.

Thank you she said smiling it nice to just have ones own thoughts to listen to for a moment.

Harry smiled he liked this lady already.

"Now let me see" she said "I'm not much for tea myself but I do keep some around just in case would you like a cup dear you look like you could use a pick me up?"

Harry nodded and followed her into the kitchen sitting down a the kitchen table when Missouri gestured at a chair.

"So asked Harry how do you know the Winchesters?"

"Sam and Dean I haven't seen since they were small but John asked for my help shortly after his wife passed poor man had a terrible time wrapping his head around what he had seen that night by the time he came to me he thought he was going crazy. Anyways I went over to the houseand the things I saw I knew true evil had touched that family and it hunts them to this day Harry you must protect your son at all costs this demon chose him because of his powers."

"Great" said Harry "What is it with the Potter family first Voldemort decided that I was his equal now a bloody demon is drawn to my son why he asked can you tell me that"?

"Well Harry" she said as she sat a steaming cup of tea in front of him "You already know part of the reason you just need to research it more look into your families roots the answer lies there."

"What do you mean", asked Harry never being one who enjoyed cryptic answers.

"Just that Dumbledore as much as told you your family decended from Godric Gryffindor but who do you suppose Gryffindor decended from that would be a very benificial line of inquiry you might want to have your friend Hermione look into for you since she is particularly diligent when it comes to research."

Harry had just taken a sip of his tea when there was a knock at the door well that would be Sam and Dean she said excusing herself so that she could answer the door.

Harry took another sip of tea hoping to settle his nerves this had to go well he had to protect Brian. Moments later Missouri returned followed by two men who Harry guessed to be about his age One was tall and lanky and reminded Harry of Ron the other was around Harry's hight and Harry could see in his eyes that he had dealt with some serious shit in his life he had the look of a battled hardened soldier. Harry noticed that they were both sizing him up for any potential threats so finding his voice Harry said "'Ello"

Missouri noticing the tension said Sam, Dean this is Harry Potter and he wishes to speak with the both of you

"Why" asked Dean?

Missouri started to answer but then Harry spoke "Three days ago something killed my wife it pinned her to the ceiling of our son Brians nursery slashed her stomach open and then she just burst into flames. I had my friend Hermione contact anyone she thought might know what did this this morning Hermione recieved a letter from Missouri telling me that she knew of another family this had happened too so I came hoping to find answers and to offer my help in killing the thing that killed my Ginny."

Both Winchesters looked stunned for a moment before Dean asked so your friend how did she know where to research.

"Oh well Hermione is rather tenacious when it comes to research I would probably be dead multiple times over if it weren't for her".

"Are you a hunter", Sam asked.

"Um nonot exactly" said Harry "You see well um how do I explain this I could get into trouble for telling you this but then again I need answers and well after all you've seen hunting what I'm about to tell shouldn't come as much of a surprise the truth is I'm a wizard so are my friends and most of my family".

"Your a wizard as in Merlin" said Dean scoffingly.

"Yes I'm a wizard magic is real there are hidden magical communities all over the world".

"Ok then do some magic" said Dean as his hand slowly went to the gun he kept tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

Harry flicked his wrist and his wand appeared from where he had hidden it up his sleeve.

"Well I guess that gives nothing up my sleeve a whole new meaning" said Dean with a smirk.

Harry just smiled and said "Wingardium Leviosa" and pointed at a iron skillet on the stove it so floated a few feet in the air before Harry lowered it back onto the stove

Dean had the gun out pointed at Harry an instant later

"Accio gun" said Harry and the gun flew into Harry hand. "Now before someone gets hurt I'm a good wizard most wizards and witches are good it's just unfortunate that, because of our laws of secrecy the only witches and wizards most muggles ever met are the dark ones but those are the rare ones and the rest of us do not condone their actions". "So please try not to judge me before you hear my whole story I believe if you will let me we can help each other".

"Ok then. said Dean we're listening".

Well there's chapter one so read and review and tell me what you think.


End file.
